falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Sentry (War Does Change)
Sentry is a character and a minor antagonist of Fallout: Equestria - War Does Change. History Background Sentry hails from Our Town, a pre-war village founded deep in the north of Equestria and away from the prying eyes of the government by Starlight Glimmer. He, like all the others in the village, are brainwashed from birth by a ghoulified Starlight (now known as The Prophet) with a planted equals sign cutie mark that dims their individuality and conditions them to obey Starlight's will. Present Day When he meets Scrap Heap, Stripe and Cobalt he initially seemed friendly, if a little creepy with his false overly large smile. He was out hunting yao gui for food, and offers to bring them back to Our Town so they can stay the night and rest up. However, he was really taking them back to the village for indoctrination into their cult, intent on having Starlight plant the equals sign cutie mark onto them. The following day, when the group figured out the truth, Sentry led the other cultists in an effort to either subdue to murder the group. However, after entering a hoof-to-hoof fight with Scarp Heap, in which he initially had the advantage, Scrap Heap plunged his horn into Sentry's eye before using him as a meat shield against a volley of bullets fired by several other cultists. The bullets all hit the already wounded stallion and killed him almost instantly. Traits Appearance Sentry was a plain grey stallion that wore a simple, and poorly constructed, brown cloak over his shoulders. He also wore basic leather barding when out hunting. He also had the same equals sign cutie mark as the other cultists of Our Town. Personality Much like the other residents of Our Town, Sentry had no real individuality. He was marked from birth with the equals sign mark, which brainwashed him into being mindlessly loyal to Starlight Glimmer while suppressing any sort of creativity or individual talent he might have otherwise manifested. As such, he is fanatically protective of Starlight and Our Town and will willingly either murder or forcibly indoctrinate any visitors to the area... Even if those visitors are perfectly respectful and friendly. Skills Like the other Our Town residents, except for Starlight, he is something of a jack of all trades. He is capable of doing many jobs from hunting to sowing, but isn't very good at any of them. Like the other residents, equally so, he is only capable of the bare minimum in regards to all these jobs as they consider striving for more in any of them as heretical. Equipment He uses a hunting rifle when he is assigned to hunt for food, but passes it on to the next hunter when moving onto another of the many tasks around the town. Relationships The Prophet - Sentry is mindlessly loyal to Starlight, having been conditioned by the equals sign cutie mark that the mad ghoul placed on him shortly after birth. It is thanks to her that he is all but incapable of forming opinions of his own, and is little more than a brainwashed slave to the unicorn. 'Scrap Heap '- Sentry acts cordial to Scrap Heap when they first met. This is quickly revealed to be a ruse, however, and one designed to entrap Scrap Heap and his friends for cutie mark replacement and subsequent brainwashing. When Scrap Heap tried to escape with his friends, Sentry attempted to stop him. It was in this struggle that Sentry met his end. Notes & Trivia * It is unknown what his cutie mark could have been, as he had a manufactured one placed on him at birth. * He is the first named character killed by Scrap Heap. * His fake and even creepy smile was immediately noticed by Scrap Heap, just like Pinkie Pie noticed in the show. Since it's fake, it's insinuated that Sentry isn't truly happy with his life, but rather is blindly loyal to it both because of the mark keeping him from expanding his mind and because he knows nothing else. Gallery 672b214fd04fd48e72a61d794d55df09.png|The equals sign mark that keeps him from seeing past his blind loyalty to Starlight Glimmer. Creepy_smiling_ponies_with_equals_sign_banner_S5E1.png|The cutie mark cult. Category:Characters Category:Unicorns Category:Characters (War Does Change)